As Meat Loves Salt
by MythNLynx
Summary: Sesshoumaru wishes to know which of his three wards loves him best. This tale is based loosely upon a British folk tale called Cap ‘O Rushes. AU Fairytale, Sesshoumaru X Adult Rin


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This tale is based loosely upon a British folk tale called Cap 'O Rushes. It is one of many Cinderella-type tales found around the world, and may be the basis for Shakespeare's King Lear.

**DISCLAIMER: **Inuyasha and all its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi. I merely occasionally borrow them for my own twisted purposes.

---

Long ago, a great youkai lord called Sesshoumaru ruled the West. This Sesshoumaru had in his care three wards: an Air elemental named Kagura, a young man from a long line of demon slayers named Kohaku, and a young woman of sweet disposition but indeterminate worth named Rin.

One day Sesshoumaru, curious as to his wards' feelings for him, gathered them before him. "Kagura," he said, "How do you love me?"

"My lord," Kagura replied, "I love you as the breeze loves the sakura blossoms."

Sesshoumaru paused to consider. Visions of sakura blossoms being gracefully wafted about by the caress of the spring breeze filled his head. Surely Kagura cared for him deeply. "Your answer is pleasing to this Sesshoumaru. Name one thing you desire, and if it is within my power, you shall have it."

Kagura bowed deeply. "My lord, I desire a home of my own upon a small tor, where the winds play and the birds soar."

"It shall be yours," he promised. Next, Sesshoumaru turned to the demon slayer. "And what say you, Kohaku? How do you love me?"

"My liege," Kohaku answered boldly, "I love you as the blade loves blood."

Again Sesshoumaru considered his ward's answer. His thoughts wandered back over centuries of glorious battles, and flashing blades whose thirst seemed never-ending. How proud he was to have chosen such a loyal warrior to stand at his side. "You, too, have pleased me with your answer. Name one thing you desire."

Kohaku looked his lord in the eye. "My wish, Sesshoumaru-dono, is to set forth in search of my sister. Time and circumstance parted us, and I long to see her again."

"You may set out on the morrow," Sesshoumaru vowed. Then he turned to his last, most-beloved ward. "Tell me, little flower," he coaxed, "How do you love me?"

Rin gazed up at him adoringly. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin loves you as meat loves salt," she answered earnestly.

Sesshoumaru pondered this carefully, a slight scowl marring the perfection of his brow. As meat loves salt? Was this Sesshoumaru worth no more to Rin than a full belly? "I see," he said softly. "And what would you have of me, child?"

"My lord, Rin's only desire is to stay by your side forever," she admitted.

The scowl deepened. Did the girl truly think she could rely upon him forever? No. He would not tolerate a parasite. "I forbid it. Begone."

"M-My lord?" the young woman looked puzzled.

"Do you not hear me? Your answer pleases me not. Meat is merely sustenance; the flavor matters not. Now go. Get out of my sight." Heartbroken, Rin hung her head and left.

---

For weeks, Rin wandered, not eating, not sleeping, barely aware of her surroundings. Finally, exhaustion and starvation took their toll. She stumbled into the courtyard of a grand manor house. Spying a mane of starlight-colored hair, she gave a startled gasp. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she whispered as she collapsed.

---

Meanwhile, a great horde of frost demons rode down from the North and invaded the Western Lands. Overwhelmed by the sheer number of marauders, Sesshoumaru called upon his wards to aid him.

First he called upon Kagura, who scoffed at him. "But what of your love for me? You said it was as the love of the breeze for the blossoms," he reminded her.

"Fool! Don't you know that the breeze has no love for the blossoms? It tears them from the tree limbs in its jealousy, and shreds them in its rage, scattering the petals to the winds. You are beautiful, my lord," she sneered, "but if you are not strong enough to stand the gale, then perhaps you should be ripped from your lofty station." Thus saying, she hopped upon a feather and floated away.

Next he called Kohaku before him. The young warrior knelt before him, but would not meet his eye. "My liege, I cannot fight for you."

"But you said that you loved me as the blade loves blood?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"But my blade no longer loves blood. It is sated, nay, sick of battle. I have found my sister, and we are reconciled, and I shall not be sundered from her again, not even for love of you, Sesshoumaru-dono." Handing the youkai lord his sword, Kohaku rose and left, never to return.

Alone, Sesshoumaru holed himself up in his palace, surrendering his lands to the ravages of winter.

---

Golden eyes gazed down at her from a visage that bore neither crests nor crescent. "What are you to my brother?" a voice rumbled sternly above her.

"Inuyasha, you're going to frighten her," a brown-eyed woman admonished gently from beside him. She handed Rin a cup of water, encouraging her to sip slowly.

Rin sipped gratefully. "Rin is... no, Rin _was_ his ward. Are you Sesshoumaru-sama's brother?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yes, I have that dubious honor. Tell us, child, how such a prized possession strayed so far from his grasp?"

Rin explained to Inuyasha and the kind woman, whose name was Kagome, how she came to be wandering in their lands, having inexplicably angered her beloved lord. "I think it's time to invite Sesshoumaru to a special Solstice feast," Kagome mused.

---

Rin sat nervously at Inuyasha's side, veiled, her scent masked by a pomander that hung between her breasts. When asked, Inuyasha introduced her as the ward of a great youkai lord, smirking at his brother all the while. The brother who now glared daggers at him. "What's wrong, my brother? Is the food not to your liking?"

"Are you trying to mock me?" Sesshoumaru growled. "You call this food? It's tasteless!"

Rin rose and knelt before her lord. In her hands was a salt cellar. "Perhaps this would help, Sesshoumaru-sama? Meat without salt is like life without love. It will sustain you, but it doesn't satisfy."

The youkai lord went very still, his face an unreadable mask. Finally, he spoke. "I am a fool. I sent away the one that loved me dearest," he murmured hoarsely. "This Sesshoumaru could have given her what she asked so easily. Now I cannot even ask her forgiveness, for I know not even if she lives."

Rin reached up to remove her veil. She gazed up at Sesshoumaru, her eyes brimming with tears. "Rin will forgive Sesshoumaru-sama, if only he will take her back. Will you?"

Sesshoumaru's heart leapt, as it never had before. He lifted Rin to her feet and took her in his arms. His greatest treasure had returned to him, and he would never be so foolish as to doubt her worth again.


End file.
